valentine
by asteria capella
Summary: it is his first. — ax/OC.


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Animorphs as it belongs to K.A. Applegate

**Valentine**

***~Ashley's POV~***

Valentine's Day.

It never has any meaning for me. Except the big incident when I was 12 and one of my schoolmate-girls—yeah, GIRL—gave me a chocolate, no interesting thing happens at all my Valentine's day. Every year I miss it.

Allison has said that I would through this phase. The phase which she called 'so-whatever-with-Valentine'. And then, I will join other normal girls for celebrating Valentine with all of chocolate things.

On the other hand, Rachel said I _am_ normal. As normal as other girls. If the time is coming, I will know. But she was sure, I won't be a girl like Allison or Brittany who always hysterical at every Valentine.

Allison and Brittany does not... euh, suck. No. Not really. Just... they are... girly. Yeah, you know, feminism and something like that?

I prefer Rachel. Everyone likes Rachel. She is beautiful. She's like a supermodel in teen magazines. But she's friendly. And there's something inside of her that makes me adore her. I don't know.... Maybe it's just because she's not racist. Her best friend is Cassie. Cassie, who has dark skin and so not fashionable.

Don't get me wrong. Cassie is nice. We're partner at Biology. And her knowledge about animals... wow! Amazing! No wonder, she has her parents blood—both of her parents are veterinarian.

Mmmm. Okay, back to the topic.

I think Rachel's right. And I think, the time's coming right away.

Oh, it's nothing. Just a boy who changed my mind. A very cute boy.

He suddenly came up in class, as outa town Jake's cousin, Phillip. Unfortunately, the Mr Pardue's accident after that made me couldn't meet him.

Then, a few times, I saw him again around The Gap with Jake or Rachel or even Marco. They, obviously, were taking Phillip to hang-out when he's visiting Jake.

Well, I never has a mind for introducing myself to him. Okay, he is cute. But, even Jake is still cuter than him. And I haven't any feeling to Jake. So, I thought, he's just the same as other boys : ordinary.

But at the Dance Party, I found the other side of him, the extraordinary one. He said 'NO' to Allison flatly. The beautiful-and-nice-haired-Allison was asking him to dance. You know what did his answer?

"_I would like to shuffle my artificial hooves to the music with you. But you cannot have my body. My bod. Dee. My bo. Dee."_

I accidentally heard it. And needed five minutes for controlling myself to stop laughing.

When I couldn't introduce myself with him again—because Jake, Marco and another boy took him away so fast—I realized that I like him. Not like 'like'. But... ah, forget it!

Phillip. As Jake's cousin, he's really like Jake. And Rachel too, at a few thing. And strangely, he's like....

"Ashley, it's a cute name for a cute girl."

Marco.

"Go, teasing other girl, Marco," I said as I closed my locker and locked it.

"Hey, I praise you!" Marco's still disturbing me.

I turned and smiled to underestimate him. "Thank you," I said, "but I always know for a long time that I'm cute. So, Marco... go!"

He was not surrender that easy. Marco was following my walk. A few minute again, the bell would ring for first period. And I would've France class, with Jake. Maybe I could ask him about his cousin.

"Thinking 'bout you haven't do anything related to punch me, I wonder... you must be want to go out with me, tonight?" Marco asked me out. His smirk really annoyed me.

Actually he's sort of nice. And cute. But, he _is_ really disturbing.

"Sure, Marco. If you've learn how appreciate girls and how to shut your mouth—just open it when need to," I answered. When I see Marco opened his mouth, trying to response my words, I interrupted, "By the way, I would like to punch your face if you don't go NOW."

*~O~*

"Hi, Jake," I greeted.

"Hey, Ash. I saw you were punching Marco. What's wrong?" Jake replied and asked at a moment. He took the only left seat: beside me.

I took a deep breath. "Marco's prime problem," I complained. "Never spent a day without doing it."

Jake laughed as he heard it. "He was annoying someone again? Or he was asking girls out? Who? You?"

I nodded. "When he shut his mouth, he's cute, actually," I said annoyingly. "But then he open his mouth and... bum! His cute image was ruined by his words."

"That's Marco," Jake laughed.

The class was noisy. Ms Prudge hasn't coming yet. I thought it was a good timing for asking Jake.

"Mmm, Jake?" I coughed a little. "Your cousin, Phillip. Does he have a plan for coming here tomorrow?"

Is that a suspicious look on Jake's face? Or a wariness? Why did his face become like that? And if that's true, why did I just see a glance of it? I've never know Jake could change his expression like that.

"No," he said. "Why?"

My cheeks felt like they're burned. Oh, this is embarrassing! I was blushing!

"Just... wondering," I said in low voice. "Can you call him and ask him to came tomorrow?"

Jake shrugged. "He lives out from town. In a far away place."

That time I felt my shoulders' down. I disappointed. "Oh...."

Jake's asking eyes made me ashamed. Fortunately, Ms Prudge was coming before Jake could say anything.

"Bonjour, children, I'm sorry for my late. Let's get to the lesson..."

***~O~***

**~Jake's POV~**

"What do we do here now, oh fearless leader?" Marco asked as I got in to the Animorphs's secret place.

Rachel, my cousin, nodded. "I thought we will spent a nice and quiet weekend this time," she grunted.

Even Cassie looked at me worriedly. I knew she was wondering why I call them all of sudden.

Just Ax who saw me expressionless. He was in human morph. It was a long time ago when he morphed into human body at the first time. But I think he still couldn't control his face to make an expression.

"What's wrong, Prince Jake?" asked Ax.

"Tobias?" I called a red-tailed hawk that was perched in the high rafters overhead.

(All clear,) replied Tobias. With his hooked beak, he was preening the feathers of his right wing. Tobias is a nothlit. That means a person who is trapped in a morph because he/she stayed in it for more than two hours. Long story.

I nodded. Actually I never dreamed to be a leader of this small group but likely all of my friends agree about my leadership. Although most of my decision almost got they be killed.

"Do you know Ashley?" I asked. Rachel and Cassie nodded.

"No, Prince Jake," Ax answered. "Who is she? Yeerk?"

Marco chuckled. "She is one of a few female human who's interesting," he explained to Ax. "Kinda cute. Always says no when I'm asking her out. Even though her eyes show that she really likes me."

"Yeah, right, Marco," Rachel laughed loudly. "As I know, she always sees you in disgust."

"You are jealous, Xena," replied Marco.

Rachel snorted. Before she could answered Marco's words and started a fight, I interrupted in hurry.

"Okay, everybody knows her," I said. I turned to Ax. "No, Ax, she's not a Yeerk or even a human-controller as Erek's said. She always rejects her friends' invitation to go to The Sharing's agenda."

"I've heard when she was talking to Mr Chapman," Cassie said. "She was saying, 'The Sharing just wastes my sleep time, Sir. And if I get lack of sleep, I wouldn't graduate from this school because I'm busy to sleep in the class. Which I know, would make you really angry.'"

Marco laughed. And I gave a smirk.

(Hey, I like this girl,) Tobias said, made Rachel saw him with a death-glare.

"What's wrong with her, Jake?" Cassie asked worriedly. "Is she...?"

"No, no," I said. "She's okay. Just... she wants to meet Phillip, you know—who is my cousin?"

Everyone took a look at Ax.

(Wow, that's strange,) commented Tobias.

"But I never know this Ashley girl, Prince Jake," Ax said.

I took a deep breath. "That's the problem," I said. "She must have know you when I took you at school, Ax. But why does she want to meet you?"

"Maybe she's a controller after all?" Marco gave his opinion.

"Mmm, Jake?" Cassie called me. "When does she want to meet Ax?"

"Tomorrow."

Rachel and Cassie looked to each other. Then, they laughed. Obviously, they knew something.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Rach? Cass? What's wrong with you, guys?" asked Marco.

"I can't believe it! It's time," said Cassie between her laughter.

Rachel wiped her tears. "And I don't believe it's all because of Ax!"

(Ooookay, you two scared me out,) said Tobias. (What's going on?)

Rachel's eyes were directed to Marco, Ax and me. "If you look the calendar, guys," she said. "You will see that tomorrow is February the fourteenth."

"_Valentine's Day_," Cassie added.

And I realised. Couldn't help myself, I burst into laugh.

"What is 'Valentine's Day'?" asked Ax.

(Haha, congratulation, Ax-man! You're lucky!)

"Wait a minute!" Marco snapped. He looked like... couldn't accept it. "You were going to say... Ashley will give her chocolate to Ax? This blue alien with scorpion-tail? No offence, Ax," he added. "But... oh, man, I'm cuter than him!"

"Take it, Marco," Rachel grinned. "Ashley likes Ax more than you."

Marco's protest eyes were at me. "We can't send him to Ashley! It's too dangerous!"

"What kind of danger?"

When Marco didn't answer anything, I knew he was just inventing.

"Jake. This is Ashley's first Valentine," said Rachel. "We must make her happy!"

(Yeah, nothing's wrong. However she won't continue this romantic story,) Tobias supported Rachel. (We all know, Andalite and human are not meant to each other.)

Thought-speak is toneless. But I swear Tobias was just heard bitter. I thought... maybe he remembered his parents. Prince Elfangor is his father. With Ellimist's help, he was marrying a woman. A very long story.

"Hay, we should ask Ax," said Cassie. "It's all about him. So, he was the one who choose."

Four couples of human-eyes and a couple of bird-eyes turned to Ax.

Ax asked, "If I meet this Ashley girl, will I get chocolate? Choc. Olatte. Latte. Laaaatte."

"Yep," Rachel replied surely. Although I still couldn't believe it. I mean... c'mon! She's just a girl! And Ax is an alien. How could it be possible?

Ax nodded. "I want to meet Ashely, Prince Jake."

"Don't call me 'Prince'."

So, the deal was taken. Just Marco who frowned. Obviously, he was jealous.

Rachel's gaze met Tobias'. "Do you want chocolate too, Tobias?"

**-----**

**~Ashley's POV~**

I can't believe it! I can't believe it I can't believe it I can't believe it!

Jake has just told me... his cousin, Phillip, would come today! Right after his school was over, he would fly here.

Oh my! Jake was really nice. Just because of my stupid question, he persuaded his cousin to come here.

That's why I'm at the mall now.

It's the promise. Four o'clock at food court.

My eyesight caught a few face I know. Rachel, Cassie and a boy—hey, he was at the Dance Party!—sat on one table. While Marco, Jake and—oh my gosh!—Phillip sat not too far from there.

Oh, man, interesting. Too many people would see me. I started to feel nervous.

"Hey, Marco, Jake," I said.

"Hey, Ashley," replied Marco. "You don't forget my chocolate, do you?"

Ah. Marco. Still annoying. I decided not to note him.

"Ashley, this is Phillip," Jake introduced his cousin. "Phillip, Ashley."

I stretched my hand to him. "Hi, Phillip, nice to meet you."

A few seconds, Phillip just saw my hand. Then, slowly he took it. "Nice to meet you too, Ashley."

And then I sat accross him.

"Ooookay, I and Marco will go for a minute," said Jake.

He knew! He certainly knew!

"C'mon, Marco."

Finally, Marco followed him. After they were outside of heard-zone, I just could breath.

"You must be know why I asked to meet you, mustn't you?" I asked nervously.

"Chocolate," answered Phillip flatly. "Rachel and Marco said that you will give me chocolate."

I almost laughed. He really is as my imagination. Funny and unadorned. Adoreable.

"Yap, right," I said, felt more relax. I took a big box from my bag. It was chocolate I made—jumbo size with a lot of sweet cream. "Open it."

His eyes were glowing when saw the box. "Open?"

"Yeah, sure."

Without waiting anymore, Phillip tear the wrap paper. I was pretty sure he couldn't wait to taste my chocolate.

After he opened all that paper and found the chocolate—which looked so plain—I put that paper away.

"Try it," I half asked. My heart beat so fast. However, that's my first handmade chocolate. Is it good?

Phillip bite a big bite. Just a second and his face was glowing. "This taste…," Phillip licked his chocolate-covered-lips. "Really sweet! Awesome!!"

I was glad he liked it.

I smiled watching him eat that big chocolate just at a few minutes. Then, in my surprised, Phillip took the wrapper paper that I have put aside. And in my fear, he raised that paper to his open mouth!

"Okay, that's enough, Ax," Marco stopped Phillip's hand before he could do anything that he wanted to do with that poor paper. "Time's up."

Jake was behind Marco. "Sorry, Ash, but my uncle has called," he said. "There's a sudden family thing in his family. So Phillip has to go now to catch the flight."

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry, that's because of me…."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Ash," Jake interrupted. "Well, Phillip seems happy, though." He tapped his cousin's shoulder. "C'mon, Phillip."

"Sure, Pri—Jake," replied Phillip. His gaze met mine before he followed Jake. "Thank you for the chocolate. And see you later, Ashley."

I blushed at a moment. Then I smiled. "You're welcome, Phillip."

They weren't too far when I remembered two things in my bag. "Jake! Marco!"

Jake and Marco turned around.

"These are for you, guys!" I threw two small boxes to them. Those are my thank you. Then, I walked away, relieved that I had through my first Valentine with a good thing.

**-----**

In Monday, I found Marco has waiting in front of my locker. My eyebrows were up, half-confused.

"Hey, Ash," said Marco.

"Hey, Marco," I replied. "What's wrong? Mmmm... can you move a second? I need to take a few things."

Marco shrugged and took a step aside. So strange, he didn't say anything annoying. But—really—if he's calm like that, he looked cute.

When I opened my locker's door, Marco started, "So...." His tone suddenly made me annoyed. "Your chocolate shows that you start to be honest."

Okay, I took my words back. Marco is not Marco if he's quiet.

"Honest what?" I asked as I pulled out books for today.

"That you like me, Off course."

I laughed. "No way, Marco. Don't dream."

Marco looked like he was hurted by my words. "So you won't go out with me?"

"I've said," I closed my locker. "Sure I want. Just if you've learn how appreciate girls and how to shut your mouth—just open it when need to."

Marco shrugged again. "Well, at least I have tried."

I laughed. "C'mon, Marco, bell would ring in no time."

**____end_____**

This is my first fic in English and yeah, I know my grammar and vocabs still as bad as 10-years-old-kid D: Please tell me where my fault is. Thank you :)

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
